One Harem Evening
by StevieBond
Summary: Wake learns first hand what it means to have a harem and it happens when he and the girls set off on their trip to visit the girls hometowns, starting with Chloe's hometown where they settle into a huge house. Takes place after the Harem Ending, so be wary of potential spoilers.


**Here we go and for those who've seen the Harem Ending, I've chosen to run with it.**

* * *

One Harem Evening

The jet blimp was closing towards the distance of one of the girls homes and where it would be the main base of operations.

"There it is!" Fuuko exclaimed. "We're close to the mainland now."

"Finally, I get to meet all the people who've missed me." Chloe said happily.

"Now all we need is a secret place to store my heretic hunting activities." Ellie reminded.

"Uhhh, we can do that after we've settled down." Serina groaned. "I wonder if there's a milk store nearby."

"Maybe you should give the milk a rest for a while." Torri suggested innocently.

Wake could only laugh on the inside, his seven girls were quite unique from each other. He stood by his word when he made a big decision to plan the home visit trip with each of them and to take care of them all into the future and perhaps beyond. He also understood one of the conditions in order to make the deal work and that was to be loved equally in return as long as he protects them all from danger.

The jet blimp landed on an empty landing zone and once the engines shut down, the whole group exited the plane and made their way to the arrival area to claim their travel cases.

"I hope I packed enough cameras." Feene pondered.

"I wouldn't worry about it." Narika assured. "At least I don't have to attend any important meetings for the time being."

"So Chloe, are we not far from your home?" Fuuko asked.

Chloe had a quick think. "Hmm, it's not that far from here. If we walk at a good pace, we can make it there before the evening sets in."

"Wake, you haven't said a word since we landed, are you okay?" Torri asked who seemed a little worried.

"I'm alright." He answered. "Just lost in thought and that I'm the only man around here."

"But why, there's no need to be shy around us now." Ellie teased.

"Yeah, isn't being shy Narika's job?" Serina remarked.

Narika didn't take kindly to that. "Wait, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Now now girls, let's not ruin the mood." Chloe lightly warned. "Anyways, Wake, you shouldn't be worried about being the only man. There's no way I would ask my brother to come with us."

Wake nodded. "I know, Chlotz is continuing to watch over Luce and that's all I can say about him."

"Aside from his crush on Luce. I know that too well."

"Well Luce is a lovely girl." Fuuko said. "So I think Chlotz will be a-okay."

"He should be, he's my dimwit of a brother after all." Chloe laughed.

The conveyor belt began to move and the travel cases started arriving, one by one, each of them grabbed the ones they recognised. They left the building and started walking towards Chloe's home area with Chloe in front who obviously knew the way.

When they arrived by sunset, most of them were quite surprised at the size of Chloe's home.

"Umm Chloe, is this really your house?" Serina asked.

"No way, it looks more like an apartment." Fuuko added.

"I had a feeling you would all be surprised." Chloe responded. "But yes, this really is my home."

"Wow, you could fit more than a family in there." Feene said.

"In that case, there's gotta be a room for me." Ellie added.

"Then let's go on inside, I predict that it's bigger on the inside." Torri said.

"Heh, that's what she said." Serina muttered with a smirk.

Chloe led the group and with a key she had kept safe, opened the front door and they walked inside and took notice of the entrance area that greeted them.

"Ahhh...welcome to the home of the Genus family." Chloe said with her arms out.

"It looks so elegant." Narika commented. "But I have a question, are there separate rooms?"

"There is, we have at least six spare bedrooms on the floor above us. You are free to pick whichever one you like."

Wake then had a question of his own. "Where will I be sleeping?"

"Oh right, you can have my brother's bedroom. I'm sure you won't mind the posters he has up on his walls."

Wake already had a rough idea of what the posters would be like, considering who he was talking about.

"Last one to pick a spare bedroom is a rotten milk!" Serina declared. "Hehehehe!"

The other girls got into a bit of excitement as they walked up the stairs with their travel cases and went to pick their rooms, leaving just Chloe and Wake.

"My bedroom is next door to where you'll be sleeping, just find the bedroom door that has my name on it, you can't miss it."

"Got it." Wake nodded, picking up his travel case and walking up the stairs. He turned right and saw Chloe's name on the bedroom door, he opened the door next to hers and went inside. It was Chlotz's bedroom alright as there were quite a few posters around the wall. Some had video game logos and one or two were girl posters, the less said about those, the better.

He got to work, unpacking his travel case and making himself at home in a way. When he was done, he took a lie down on the bed and sighed in relaxation. To think that nearly a year ago, he was just one of the new students who came to Fort City along with Fuuko and Chlotz. Now he was portrayed as a hero to Fort City as well as coming around to the idea that he would have some kind of harem on his hands if he wanted, but he felt that it was a little early to plan that.

Taking off his jacket, he stood up and stretched, not realising that the bedroom door was opening.

"Huh?" Wake turned around to see who opened the door. "What the...Fuuko?"

"Oops...sorry, Wake." Fuuko apologised who started blushing. "Oh my...this is a bit awkward, isn't it?"

"Yeah, did you need me?"

"Y-yeah, Chloe's about to start making dinner, we could use your help."

"Sure, I'll be down in a second." Wake put his jacket back on. "I'm ready now."

"Cool."

Wake stepped out and walked with Fuuko downstairs, not noticing that she had her arm around his in a link setup.

"Hello again, Wake." Torri greeted as he and Fuuko walked into the kitchen. "Oh and Fuuko, were you two walking together?"

"Oh I see." Chloe teased. "Getting a head-start and leaving the rest of us behind, are we?"

"N-n-no." Fuuko blushed as she suddenly let go of him. "I was just...uhh, walking down with him. No wait, I mean-"

"Ah huh, exactly what I thought. Anyways, it's time for dinner so let's get making. Help yourselves to these."

The four of them went to work on making preparations for the whole group and when they were done. Fuuko got out dinner plates and the other three set up the cutlery.

"Dinner's ready, everyone!" Chloe called.

Moments later, the other girls arrived.

"Wow, this looks very delicious." Feene commented.

"There's plenty here for everyone, so enjoy them." Chloe responded. "Then we can talk about what we'll do next."

Ellie then walked in, just as everyone else sat down by the long dining table.

"Am I late?" She asked.

"We're just about to settle down." Narika answered.

Ellie picked the only empty seat available and the group began to tuck into their dinner. Underneath the table meanwhile, Chloe who was sitting next to Wake wrapped her left leg around his right leg. At first, Wake was too busy eating to notice, but once he took a second from eating, he began to feel the contact of her leg. Wake was thinking of asking her why, but thought it was best to let it slide for now.

"So girls, how do you like your rooms?" Chloe asked, hoping no one would catch on what she was doing underneath.

"Mine is perfect for my working equipment." Ellie replied first. "It will do for when I gotta fight Heretics."

"And you do know that we're here to help, right?" Serina asked.

"Of course, I can count on you all if I need to."

"Speaking of which, have we thought about who will be leading in case the Heretic issue gets serious?" Feene asked.

"Well, maybe I should lead." Wake suggested. "Since I am the one who will protect you girls."

"Yes, I would agree." Narika nodded who began looking away and smiling. "That way, we will be in safe hands."

"Sounds like you have a crush on him." Serina smirked.

Narika began to blush in bright red. "I...well, I did say that I love him."

"I think we all said those three words to him at some point." Feene added before she blushed as well. "Myself included."

"Umm." Wake was beginning to feel a little embarrassed.

"Girls, I think we're embarrassing our man." Fuuko said. "Let's just get back to dinner, shall we?"

The others nodded and lunch resumed for a while longer. Once they were done, Feene and Narika got to cleaning the dishes whilst Fuuko cleared the table.

Meanwhile in the living room, Wake was with Torri and Ellie.

"So Wake, how does it feel to be watching over so many girls?" Torri asked.

"It's quite interesting." Wake answered. "Even if it's just my responsibility."

"But what about on a personal level?" Ellie asked. "After all, I really care for you as much as you care for me."

"And I always think of you, deeply." Torri added.

Then as if it was determined by fate, Torri and Ellie wrapped their arms around him in a shared hug, blushing a little themselves.

"What did I do to receive this affection?" Wake asked who was blushing a little too.

Just then, Serina walked in to witness the scene.

"Oh come on, two of you at once isn't fair." She said. "But, it's not like I don't wanna join in or anything."

"What do you mean?" Wake asked.

"Come on you, you're gonna give me a ride to the store." She opened the front door. "Chloe showed me the way, so let's go, it's milk carton time!"

"G-got it."

Ellie and Torri let him go as Wake walked with Serina to the store.

"Hey uhh, mind if you give me a ride like you did at the amusement park?" Serina asked, trying so hard to not blush.

"You mean carry you on my back like with the roller coaster incident?" Wake responded.

"Yeah, could you do that for me please?"

"Sure." Wake bent down a little and Serina got behind him before he grabbed her legs as Serina put her shoulders around him.

"Just don't get any weird ideas, we're out in public."

Wake smiled a little, she was being the little tsundere as always.

When they got back by the start of the evening, Serina had begun to feel a little tired.

After Serina placed her cartons of milk in the fridge, Wake decided to carry her on his back and all the way upstairs.

"My bedroom is that way." She said before yawning.

Wake took her to her bedroom before putting her down gently outside.

"Thanks for doing that." She started blushing. "You know umm, could you stay with me for a while?"

"Yeah, I can do that." He replied.

Serina took Wake into her room and they sat on the bed.

"I know we all agreed to this, but deep down...umm, actually, it's nothing, forget it."

"Serina, I think I know what this is." He said. "Are you worried that I will be paying attention to the other girls more than you?"

"H-how did you know?"

"It was the way you hesitated. But I want to let you know that even though I'm worried over giving all seven of you equal attention, I'm going to do what I can to make sure you're all loved and that you all mean a lot to me as you've always been."

Serina put her arms around his left arm before looking at him. "I-I know that, but thanks for reminding me..." She suddenly kissed his cheek. "Now, I'd like to sleep please."

"Sure, have a goodnight, Serina."

"Yeah, you too, Wake."

Wake got off the bed and left the room with a smile. When he walked down a little and downstairs, he saw Feene with a camera.

"Feene, you have a camera?"

"Oh, yes. But mind if we share an embrace..." She blushed in bright red. "There is no one else looking."

"Yeah, I'd like that."

Wake put his arms around her and she complied, wrapping into a close hug before Feene planted a surprise kiss on him.

"Hmmm, thank you Wake and before you ask, we don't need to take a picture of that."

"Okay, even though I wasn't thinking of that a little."

She giggled. "It's quite surprising that you're nervous over this, compared to when we were fighting monsters, but I do love that side of you all the same."

"Wake, are you here?" Narika asked as she walked in. "Oh...am I interrupting something?"

"No it's alright." Feene replied as she pulled out of the hug. "I was just finished with preparing the last camera so we can all take photos tomorrow."

"I see, that's nice. Mind if I speak with Wake alone?"

"Not at all, I'm going to bed anyways. You take care." Feene smiled and walked upstairs to her room.

Wake looked at Narika and smiled. "So what did you want?"

"Yes, I was wondering if you could offer to...kiss me?" Narika went in bright red all over her face.

"Kiss you?" Wake a little taken back, but he had to get used to it eventually. "Yeah, I don't mind."

Narika smiled. "Oh thank you...I still love you, remember?"

"I do, always."

Narika and Wake moved in for a kiss, but due to Narika still feeling nervous from time to time, she nearly missed his lips. Wake however was able to spot it and guided his lips to hers before locking in the kiss and putting his arms around her waist.

Now Wake was blushing a little, knowing that he had already got kisses from three girls in one day.

"Th-thank you, Wake, so much...have a good night, alright?"

"I will."

Narika smiled and walked upstairs. Wake went through the back doors and to the garden where the shed had a light on, he knew who would be in there.

The shed light was turned off and the door opened, out came Ellie who swiped a sweat from her head. "Phew...oh, Wake. Just the guy I needed to see."

"Did you just work on something?" Wake asked.

"Yeah, I was tuning up the motorcycle a little, just in case something goes wrong during my heretic hunting mission."

"You mean, our mission, because I'll be going with you, no matter what."

She giggled. "Yeah, I remember and I'm always happy that you would come with me." She looked into his eyes. "Say, mind if you promise me one thing?"

"Sure thing."

"When we come back from a mission, we share a victory kiss with just the two of us, deal?"

"Deal, sounds like a good trade."

Ellie smiled with her star eyes on show. "Thanks...and here's one for good luck." She stood on her toes and kissed him before she walked inside the house.

Wake went inside and noticed Chloe who was stretching in the living room. She turned around after finishing and saw Wake.

"So Wake, how is the room you're staying in?" She asked.

"It's alright, the bed's quite comfy but Chlotz could do with a serious makeover with his room." He remarked.

Chloe laughed. "I don't blame you." She walked closer to him. "Now as for you and me, I don't mind on you loving all of us, as that was what we agreed on, but remember to give me affection as well." She began to smile. "If you like, I can give you some pointers."

"If I need any, I'll let you know, but I think I'm okay for now on lessons."

"Alright, then..." she blushed. "...mind if you prove it to me?"

Wake nodded before he put his hands around her waist and kissed her and Chloe responded, putting her arms around his shoulders.

"Thank you, also remember that we're not teacher and student anymore, we can be together like this if you ever need me."

He nodded. "Yeah, thanks so much."

"Alright, you have a good night and don't be up too late if possible, hmhmhm." Chloe walked away.

Wake went upstairs and as he was about to go to his room, Torri came along and took his hand.

"Torri?"

"Forgive me for taking your hand without asking." Torri said. "But I wanted to show you that I really like you..."

"You mean love me?"

"Hm hm...it's a little difficult for me to say the word, but maybe if I hold your hand, I could find the courage to say it in front of you."

"Well you don't need to be nervous, I will smile and love you back as long as you say the special word."

Torri blushed. "That makes me very happy and more nervous, but thank you...I...love you, Wake."

"There you go, nothing to it." He then gave her a surprise gentle kiss.

"Hmm, I feel happier to have finally said the word love." She hugged him. "Good night, Wake."

Torri then walked over to her room as Wake went inside his.

He had just changed into his nightwear when he heard a tap on the door.

"It's open."

The door opened in came Fuuko who was in her nightwear.

"Umm Wake, mind if I ask you something?"

"Sure."

She started blushing. "Well, do you remember when we spent time at the swimming pool?"

"Yeah, I still do."

"That's good, well I was wondering if we could take it to the next step."

"Next step?"

"Yeah...would it be alright if I slept with you tonight?"

Wake blushed, he hadn't shared a bed with anyone before, so this would be a first time.

"Oh I'm not implying we do anything naughty in bed, I just wanna sleep with you, n-n-nothing more, okay?"

Wake smiled. "It's alright, I don't mind. It's my job to take care and love who I have to protect."

"Yeah, I know that..." She sighed before smiling. "I really am a bad girl these days."

Wake could only chuckle. "Well I'm feeling tired, so I'm about to call it a night."

"Alright, thank you." She got into his bed and snuggled close to him. "Just keep that promise to love me and everyone else, okay?"

Wake kissed her gently. "Always."

The two of them then fell asleep together and started dreaming away.

Wake finally understood what a harem meant, even if it wasn't intentional at first, but he now knew that he was going to enjoy this and no one could take that away from him.

THE END

* * *

 **Well, that's all I could deliver on this one I think, at least Wake got to be loved by his girls, eh? ;)**


End file.
